


.John likes to be obedient for Paul.

by tomatomanstarr



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because yes, Dom Paul, Hair-pulling, I can't do tags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sub John, anyway I hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatomanstarr/pseuds/tomatomanstarr
Summary: John and Paul finally have a hotel room for themselves, no one else to bother them. Why not do something fun?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	.John likes to be obedient for Paul.

John was lying on the bed naked, on his hands and knees. Paul was in the shower, getting ready for their next session. They finally had a hotel room for themselves. He had asked John to prepare himself and wait on the bed for him, and John was doing just that. He was already semi-hard just thinking about what Paul was going to do to him, the possibilities almost endless. 

Right as he whimpered at the thoughts, he heard the bathroom door opening. Paul stepped out, wearing a robe, walking over to the bed. He groaned at how well his Johnny was prepared for him, a small drop of lube dripping down his hole and onto the bedsheets. 

"Oh, Johnny." Paul just about moaned, standing beside the bed, running his right hand up and down John's back, slipping lower each time. John just whimpered, knowing he wasn't allowed to speak. 

"I love it when you're so obedient for me, following my every word." John gasped and pushed back against Paul's hand when a finger rubbed over his hole. "So needy for me, I see." 

Paul moved onto the bed, beginning by dipping his index finger into John, feeling that John had prepped himself as he had asked. John whined as the finger was removed, wanting to be filled by at least something, anything. He felt movement behind him, yelping when he felt Paul's tongue against him. He pressed back against it, wanting more.

Wanting to tease his Johnny, Paul only gave short quick licks against John, making him pant and moan, wanting more.

"You can speak now, John," Paul announced, licking at John's hole once again.

"Paulie, p-please, I need more," John begged, trying to get more contact from Paul.

"You know I like to tease you first, Johnny. But all right, you've been such a good boy for me already." Immediately after he finished speaking, he dipped his tongue into John, earning a moan in return. He started rolling his hips back against Paul, trying to get his tongue deeper inside of him. 

John gasped when he felt two fingers easing inside of him, the combination of tongue and fingers almost making him come right then and there. He pushed back, wanting to grasp Paul's hair and force him deeper, knowing he couldn't. He knew the rules.

"Look at you, so needy for me, aren't you, Johnny?" Paul teased, curling his fingers inside of John. "Tell me how much you need me, Johnny, how much you crave me." He demanded, starting to add a third finger inside of John.

John panted, "I need you inside me, I'm going to explode if you don't do something.". Paul chuckled at that, and John continued. "Goddammit, Paul, just fuck me already-", and that was all that Paul needed, giving himself a few short tugs before beginning to push into John, a drawn-out moan coming from John, his head tilted back in pleasure. Paul bit back a moan as John's heat enveloped him, the feeling that left him wanting more.

"So tight for me, Johnny. Always so perfect around my cock, aren't you?" John just writhed and fucked himself onto Paul, Paul's groans encouraging him to go faster. "Everything about you is so perfect, your thighs, your sweet hips, and the way you moan gets me so hot and flustered. You don't know what you do to me." He groaned, leaning closer to John and digging his nails into John's hips, leaving him whining at the pain. 

The room was filled with sounds of panting and moaning, Paul thrusting faster into John, John's knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the bedsheets. John started arching his back, the pleasure coursing through his veins as Paul hit his prostate, everything becoming a blur. 

In a swift movement, Paul pulled John up against his chest by the hair, holding him with an arm on John's chest, keeping him in place as he thrust up into him. 

"God, Johnny, I'm getting close," Paul warned. John began to sob, his cock being left untouched.

"Please Paulie, touch me~" He pleaded, being so close to his climax, moaning as he felt his hair being pulled roughly. He felt the hand in his hair moving down to his cock, jacking him off roughly. 

John jerked, eyes rolling back as waves of pleasure coursed through him. John's climax made him tighten around Paul, who growled as his thrusts began to lose their rhythm, giving one final thrust as he pulsed inside of John, coming inside of him. John couldn't help but whimper at the feeling of being filled by his lover.

After a few moments of regaining their breath, Paul pulled out of John, gently moving them both to lay on their sides. John was on the verge of drifting off to sleep, Paul grabbing a rag to clean John's stomach off, knowing they could take a shower together in the morning.

Once he was done, he glanced over at John, whose eyes were shut, already asleep. Paul just smiled, kissing him on the cheek sweetly and wishing him a goodnight, before wrapping his arms around John's middle, holding him close as they both slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this actually wasn't bad to write- - - I kinda died inside near the end because I always procrastinate right when I'm about to finish the fic. . . Anyways I hope you guys liked it and whatnot.


End file.
